


Тринадцатый этаж

by Max_Gautz



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz





	

Эта история произошла на самом деле, и ты наверняка знаешь тех ребят, о которых я хочу рассказать. Их песни крутят по радио, их клипы показывают по МТV. Я не стану называть их реальные имена, но ты вполне можешь догадаться, о ком пойдет речь. Однако ни опровергнуть, ни подтвердить твою догадку я не смогу, так что она останется на твоей совести. Терри, Гас, Стив, Рони и Билли, пятеро парней из... ну, например, Техаса - вот они и станут героями моего рассказа. Просто пятеро парней, которые решили стать звездами и собрали группу, назвав ее... ну, к примеру, "Тринадцатый этаж". Неплохое название для группы, правда? Мне тоже нравится. 

Ну так вот. Началось все это в далеком 2007-м году, в одном маленьком техасском городке, где мужчины носят ковбойские шляпы и слушают кантри. Малыш Терри, насмерть заебавшийся слушать кантри, нашел Гаса, не меньше заебавшегося это кантри играть, и предложил слабать что-нибудь повеселей. И они слабали. Точнее, Гас слабал, а Терри спел. Этого им показалось достаточно, чтобы объявить себя группой и начать выступать. Им даже повезло, и их не забросали тухлыми яйцами, а чуть позже к ним прибились еще трое безбашенных придурков, разделявших их ненависть к музыке реднеков, и этап становления группы успешно завершился. Далее начался этап мытарств. 

Три чертовых года ребята месили колесами своих пикапов техасскую срань, и одному господу богу известно, почему они не сдулись и не спились от отчаянья. Но однажды все изменилось. Как-то раз после выступления к ним подошли серьезные дяденьки в пиджаках и предложили то, о чем мечтает всякая начинающая звезда. Это был просто сказочный контракт, такой, какого даже Питер Грант не смог бы вытрясти из самого богатого лейбла. Будь он жив, он бы удавился от зависти. "Тринадцатый этаж" ничерта не знал о Питере Гранте, но тоже охуел всем составом, после чего с потрохами продался суровым дяденькам. Так началось его восхождение к славе, и месяца через три новые песни группы звучали из каждого утюга, а тираж ее первого альбома готовился к переизданию. 

Теперь представь этих пятерых долбоебов, только что вылезших из говна и дорвавшихся до всех сокровищ мира. Представь и ужаснись. 

Конечно, они пошли в отрыв. А кто бы не пошел на их месте? Лучшие телки, лучший вискарь, самые дорогие номера в отелях. Первые полгода они вообще не просыхали, умудряясь при этом отыгрывать концерты и что-то сочинять, почти не приходя в сознание. Разумеется, они считали, что все это счастье свалилось на них вполне заслуженно, а причиной тому - их невъебенная, ни с чем не сравнимая гениальность. И, по правде сказать, они действительно были хороши, от них просто тащило адреналином, тестостероном и сексом. С таким набором они могли вообще ничего не играть, достаточно было выходить на сцену и кривляться - девчонки все равно бросали бы в них нижнее белье. Они не выступали - они трахались с залом, и редкий концерт обходился без чьих-нибудь кружевных трусов, надетых на голову, прицепленных на гриф или затоптанных ботинками. Ребята быстро к этому привыкли, но когда это случилось в первый раз... Ты бы видел, какое лицо было у Терри. 

Я видел, да. Он поднял упавший к его ногам лоскуток, развернул и несколько секунд не мог понять, что это. Потом до него дошло. Думаешь, он обрадовался? Черта с два, он испугался. 

Что страшного в женских кружевных трусах? Да ничего. Просто у Терри были свои причины для беспокойства. 

Он первым начал приходить в себя и пытаться осмыслить происходящее. В то время как остальные наслаждались жизнью и самозабвенно драли свеженьких группи, малыш Терри внезапно впал в экзистенциальную тоску и мрачную созерцательность. Здоровым молодым парням из Техаса, имеющим неограниченный доступ к бабам и пойлу, это совершенно не свойственно, однако долгое время никто не обращал внимания на случившуюся с Терри перемену. Ну, кроме, разве что, Гаса, которому было не похуй. 

Видишь ли, еще в те времена, когда пятеро засранцев в поисках признания колесили по животноводческим штатам, Гас смотрел на Терри как на живое воплощение Элвиса Пресли, Авраама Линкольна и Люка Скайуокера вместе взятых. А после того, как группу постигла скоропостижная удача и весь мир свалился к ее ногам, у бедняги совсем сорвало крышу. Будь он девчонкой, он бы первый швырнул трусы в своего кумира, но с некоторых пор у него не было в этом нужды. 

Да, ты чертовски проницателен - это одна из тех причин, по которым я не называю настоящих имен. Ты же смотрел "Горбатую гору"? Значит, тебе известно, что представляют из себя флора и фауна животноводческих штатов, и это избавляет меня от необходимости пускаться в долгие объяснения. 

Ну так вот. Учитывая все вышеизложенное, Гас, разумеется, не мог не заметить, что с Терри что-то не так. "Терри, детка, - спросил он однажды, - с тобой все в порядке?" 

Терри в тот раз ничего ему не ответил, только посмотрел как на врага и молча налил себе выпить, наглядно продемонстрировав, что ни хрена не в порядке. А несколько недель спустя даже самым отмороженным обитателям "Тринадцатого этажа" стало ясно, что Терри медленно, но верно слетает с катушек. 

Это было похоже на звездную болезнь пополам с белой горячкой. Терри то устраивал истерики с битьем посуды, то надолго замыкался и уходил в себя, то вдруг принимался крыть сотоварищей бездарной хуетой и жалкими овцеебами. Сотоварищи обижались, но ненадолго, потому что перед каждым выходом на сцену Терри волшебным образом оживал и становился прежним добрым малым, которого нельзя было не любить. Однако стоило отзвучать последним аккордам, как бессменный лидер "овцеебов" вновь обращался в злого мудака и все повторялось по заведенному распорядку: истерика, наезды, хмурая молчанка. 

Наконец, Гасу все это настопиздело. Он единственный не верил в то, что Терри может зазвездиться, а как выглядит белая горячка, знал получше иных докторов и соответствующих симптомов в упор не видел. "Терри, мать твою, детка! - сказал он однажды, затолкав Терри в номер и заперев замок. - Какого хуя ты творишь?!" 

Оценив решимость Гаса в десять баллов по двенадцатибалльной шкале, Терри понял, что отвертеться от объяснений будет трудно и есть только один способ заткнуть товарища - собственным хуем, буквально. Недолго думая, он запустил руку в штаны - и Гас застыл, растерянно хлопая глазами. Терри только усмехнулся - горько и недобро. Он слишком хорошо знал, что за этим последует. 

По правде сказать, я немного сочувствую Гасу. Он же не виноват, что на нем ставили эксперименты. И ему еще повезло, что Терри находил его привлекательным, ведь могло бы быть и хуже. Даже представить боюсь, что ждало бы беднягу, будь Терри чуточку циничней... 

К счастью, Терри, в общем и целом, славный малый, совсем не злой и по-своему преданный своим безмозглым дружкам и Гасу в частности. А для мудачества у него, повторюсь, были причины. Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы ты был на его месте. Но ты не он, и твое счастье. 

В общем, они славно потрахались той ночью. У Гаса, как обычно, снесло крышу, и он напрочь забыл о том, что хотел вытрясти из Терри всю правду. Кому она нужна, эта правда, когда рот занят стоящим членом? Вот и я считаю, что никому. Но даже не слишком сообразительному Гасу стало ясно, что это была всего лишь уловка, а значит, Терри действительно есть что скрывать. Причем, не от кого-нибудь, а от него, от человека, который сто раз доставал до простаты и вылизывал собственную сперму из растраханной задницы. Это было чертовски несправедливо, и где-то в глубине души Гас затаил обиду. А поскольку человек он был простой и прямолинейный, то ожидать второго захода следовало в самое ближайшее время. Такие не успокоятся, пока не продолбят дырку у тебя в голове, и лучше до этого не доводить, а сдаться сразу. 

Терри, на свою беду, сдаваться не собирался, так что некоторое время спустя его не слишком крепкий череп уже трещал, с трудом выдерживая осаду. А кончилось все полной и безоговорочной капитуляцией, предваряемой грандиозным скандалом с угрозами свалить из группы и навсегда завязать с музыкальной карьерой. В последнее, кстати, Гас не поверил, зная, что Терри просто разорвет на тысячу мелких кусочков, если он не будет выходить на сцену. Поэтому, когда последний стакан пролетел мимо его головы и со всхлипом разбился об стену, он только пожал плечами и выдал свое фирменное "Терри, детка, ну еб твою мать..." А Терри посмотрел на это и понял, что все безнадежно. 

Позже, пригревшись на широкой груди товарища, он раскололся и вывалил на Гаса все свои печали. Смехотворные, по мнению последнего. 

"Чушь, Терри, это же несусветная чушь! Я всегда тебя хотел, - сказал ему рассудительный Гас. - Честное слово, с той самой минуты, как ты ко мне подошел. Чем хочешь клянусь, и чертовщина твоя тут не при чем". 

Что за чертовщина?.. Сейчас расскажу. 

В общем, Терри всерьез полагал, что продал душу дьяволу, причем слегка облажавшись в процессе. Да, такой вот он придурок. Талантливые люди все немного с приветом, ты же понимаешь, а Терри талантлив, несмотря ни на что. И все же ужасно смешно, что современный человек, пусть даже родом из Техаса, верит в сказки. Даже Гас не поверил, хотя он-то как раз недалеко ушел от тех реднеков, которых так презирал. 

Впрочем, все это не имеет отношения к делу. Как бы там ни было, страдал-то Терри по-настоящему, и я вполне могу его понять. Думаю, это чертовски досадно, когда ты полагаешь, что умеешь что-то особенное и делаешь это лучше других, а потом вдруг оказывается, что ценят тебя совсем за другое. История, к слову, знает массу подобных примеров - возьми хоть Казанову, - но где Терри и где история... Да и в любом случае - это слабое утешение, особенно для человека, живущего здесь и сейчас. Одно хорошо - малышу Терри очень повезло с Гасом. Этот незамороченный кантри-бой, напрочь лишенный способностей к рефлексии, выбрал верную стратегию и в конце концов успешно вправил другу мозги. Если бы не он, не знаю, что бы сталось с Терри. Думаю, он бы уже разговаривал с голосами в голове и пугал санитаров. А началось-то все с сущей ерунды, просто парень галюны словил. 

Кстати, сколько он потом ни спрашивал своих дружков - никто так и не признался, что добавил что-то в пиво. Сам-то Терри наркоту не жаловал, ему и своей дури хватало, но чем еще объяснить тот случай в "Кленовом листе" - он просто не знал, поэтому долгое время был уверен, что кто-то из приятелей нехорошо пошутил - благо в том заведении точно водились пушеры. Нет, не советую становиться завсегдатаем, там небезопасно временами, да и вообще этот клуб ничем кроме единственного выступления "Тринадцатого этажа" не интересен. 

Их туда позвали на замену. Заплатили гроши, но хоть пива не пожалели, так что после закрытия ребята там застряли почти до утра - ну и нажрались, конечно, не без этого. А в разгар веселья Терри потихоньку смылся от дружков и зачем-то вернулся на сцену. Как он потом говорил Гасу, его словно звало что-то... Нет, не мочевой пузырь, что-то другое. А вообще он просто был пьян. 

Поболтавшись среди отключенной аппаратуры, он внезапно повернулся к залу и стал читать стихи. Спятил? Наверное. Гас тоже покрутил пальцем, когда это услышал, но Терри и сам не смог бы назвать свою выходку нормальной. И вот представь, стоит он на темной сцене, декламирует что-то о любви и как только доходит до египетской царицы - вокруг загорается свет, зал заполняется орущей толпой, и все беснуются, как будто он не Терри, а по меньшей мере Майкл Джексон, и только в сторонке, возле бара, стоит некто - и не беснуется. И смотрит так, словно ждет чего-то. А вокруг него - пустота метра на два в окружности, как будто он под стеклянным колпаком. Терри дочитывает своего Китса и явственно слышит, как этот некто говорит снисходительно: "Ну-ну. А что еще ты умеешь?" - только губы у него при этом не шевелятся. И тут Терри делает нечто странное, нечто такое, что в здравом уме ему бы в голову не пришло. Он расстегивает ширинку и начинает дрочить, понимая при этом, что публика только того и ждет. Да его и самого трясет от желания вдуть всем этим людям сразу, выебать весь чертов клуб до последнего пьянчужки, заставив их кончить, наглотавшись спермы. Что он в результате и проделывает при помощи правого кулака... 

Последнее, что он запомнил перед оргазмом, это бледное лицо какого-то парня с совершенно безумными глазами и его обмотанную красным платком руку, держащую мобильник. Потом Терри просто вырубился ко всем чертям, а очнувшись на темной сцене, решил, что наглотался какой-то дряни. Так бы он и продолжал думать, если бы вскоре после этого группа не взлетела в заоблачную высь. 

Гас, к слову, как ни старался, так и не смог постичь ход мысли малыша Терри. Ну подрочил ты для какого-то клоуна - и что? Да будь он хоть трижды сатана - каким образом дрочка перед нечистым может быть связана с успехом группы? Терри терялся от такой постановки вопроса и не знал, как объяснить, но связь видел явственную. Для него все было просто: его спросили, что он умеет - и он ответил. Он мог развернуться и уйти. А мог спеть, например. Но вместо этого он взялся за хуй. И теперь он сам - этот хуй. Не музыкант, не певец, а всего лишь половой орган, который продается миллионными тиражами. Не за песнями девочки и мальчики приходят на концерты, не музыку они покупают в магазинах - они просто хотят ебаться. И даже старина Гас - лучший друг и верный соратник - не стал исключением. Три года они вместе мотались из одного сраного городишки в другой, ели из одной тарелки, спали вповалку - и что? И ничего. Но стоило Терри только захотеть - и Гас оказался в его постели. Хватило пары намеков, чтобы теория подтвердилась: Терри может получить любого - Гаса, Брюса Уиллиса, Папу Римского. А значит - все ненастоящее. Все морок и вранье, и однажды чары рассеются... 

В этом месте Терри чуть не заплакал - до того ему стало обидно, а Гас обнял скорбного главой товарища и неделикатно заржал. Про Папу и Брюса он бы судить не взялся, но за себя-то отвечал. И мог с уверенностью сказать, что второй намек был лишним - одного хватило. 

Как это было? Да очень просто. Однажды после выступления Терри при всех поцеловал Гаса взасос. Сокомандники, конечно, списали это на временный перегрев и общую эйфорию, царившую тогда в группе, но Гас, державший Терри в руках и отвечавший на поцелуй, придерживался иного мнения. Тысячи рецепторов и миллионы нервных окончаний вопили, что детка хочет трахаться, и не с кем-нибудь, а с ним, с Гасом. Второго намека, если он и был, Гас просто не заметил, потому что все оставшееся до прибытия в отель время не сводил с Терри глаз и чувствовал его желание так же явственно, как свое. А потом осталось только не зассать и постучать в номер, что он и проделал - с большим, надо сказать, успехом. 

Все это он и попытался донести до Терри. Даже напрягся и придумал несколько аргументов, разбивавших, по его мнению, теорию сделки с дьяволом. Аргументы были большей частью идиотские, например не убедившая Терри гипотетическая необходимость подписывать контракт кровью, но попадались и толковые, типа "разве Эминем не хуй? Но он же даже петь не умеет!" Умевший петь Терри испытывал классовую ненависть к белому репперу, а потому не устоял перед таким доводом. В общем, Гас знал, на какие кнопки жать, и готов был делать это без перерывов на еду и сон, так что вскоре слегка зомбированный его стараниями Терри заметно посвежел и перестал думать о плохом.   
Да, у них и сейчас все хорошо, они по-прежнему пьют, едят, трахаются и выступают. Хорошо выступают, сдуваться не собираются. Вот только где-то в Техасе, в одном из полицейских участков, до сих пор валяется раздолбанный мобильник с забитой фотографиями флешкой, и если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь проявит к этим фотографиям интерес, то малыш Терри рискует надолго утратить душевное равновесие. Потому что на одном из снимков, сделанных в полутемном зале "Кленового листа", ясно видно стоящего возле бара незнакомца в мятом сером пиджаке. И пусть снят он со спины - не узнать его Терри не сможет.


End file.
